Poison Ivy
Poison Ivy, or simply Ivy, is an American woman and super villain with the power to manipulate peoples minds. Her original identity was as Pamela Isely, a researcher and biologist working closely on government protects, when she disappeared without a trace. She resurfaced years later having undergone a physical metamorphosis and becoming Ivy. Ivy is one of the main antagonist of the game "Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov" (AoH:MoAR). During the events of this game she appears to guide Natasha Romanov to important information about her past, which she asserts they share, and to dark deeds of the Heels Agency. Descriptions Physical Ivy is a mature lady, but her transformation has given her body a more youthful look. As Isely, she had shoulder length blonde hair and glasses while as Ivy her hair as turned a bright pink. She usually wears a green mask over her eyes. She is of normal height and weight, with full breasts and long legs. As Ivy, her skin is covered in a mossy, vine like material that is a part of her skin, covering her like a catsuit which she can expose herself through at will. Personality Ivy is always flirtatious and exudes an air of sexuality, from the way she walks down to her tendency to intrude on peoples personal space. She can be aggressive in her attitudes and often leads the flow of interactions. She expresses control over everything around her, both as dominance and as a control freak. She has a tendency to speak in low whispers and purrs, preferring to speak one-on-one with people than to groups at a time. Ivy has both a fierce domineering side to her, but also a motherly one. She speaks to those under her charge as if she was their mother, referring to "Subject 34" as her child when unleashing him after Catwoman.Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov She cares for those she oversees and they fuel her desire for vengeance against General Miller. It is said even before becoming Ivy, she displayed maternal tendencies despite not having children of her own.Stolen Agency Files, Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov Hobbies and Interests * Biology, Chemistry and Science Dislikes * General Frank Miller and the Heels Agency Key Personal Relationships General Frank Miller Ivy has a deep seeded hatred for Miller, declaring she seeks vengeance on him for what he has done to her. What that is, we do not yet know. Among the investigation material uncovered by Scout during Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov, rhyming messages written by her to General Miller include taunts that she is actively moving against the Agency. These messages lead Natasha to find her at the disused Hospital. Natasha Romanov Ivy asserts in a meeting with Natasha Romanov that they share a common past, even though Natasha doesn't remember. She returns files stolen during the Bank Raid to Nat as proof they were both involved in the B.R.A.S.S. Programme. Ivy also appears to have some connection with the Infection bound to Nat, even exerting control over it to stop Nat from shooting her. She refers to the creature as her child also. Tatsuro Maeda It is unclear exactly how linked Ivy and the Maeda Cartel are, but she and Tatsuro Maeda express similar goals and tactics throughout Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov, even working in concert at times. There apparent partnership also seems to include Captain Stone as seen when Catwoman raided a waterfront hideout once belonging to the Maeda Cartel. Her infiltration placed Ivy with Stone, along with Maeda gang members and military equipment together as they worked out of the harbour. Backstory Pre-Ivy Years Before becoming Poison Ivy, Pamela was an accomplished researcher and scientist. She holds a doctorate degree in Biological Engineering as well as Chemistry, and garnered some attention with her peer reviewed articles on the subject of genetic remodeling. Her skills landed her a job in the private industry, working on medical research for the U.S. Military. When suspicions got the better of her over what the true intent of what she was working on, she tried her hand at investigating and since disappeared. After Transformation Exactly how she became Poison Ivy is as yet unknown, as is what she has been doing since resurfacing. She has discarded her old identity and fully embraced her new persona. One thing that is known is that during her time in hiding she has struck up a partnership, though tentative, with Captain Stone and Tatsuro Maeda as they conspire to harm the Heels Agency for varied reasons. beWilderverse Content Canonical Content Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Ivy one of the main antagonists of the beWilder game Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR). She plays the role of the mysterious enemy of the Heels Agency who guides and controls the actions of the protagonist Natasha Romanov's foes as she attempts to investigate the murder of her boyfriend. Ivy appears to be at the centre of a long standing conflict between her and General Miller, and guides Natasha to find the truth of the matter during the game. Additional Content Season 1 Wallpapers Ivy was one of the 4 girls from AoH for the Season 1 Wallpaper rewards. Ivy - Season 1 --Stats-- Vote Stats Total Votes: 81, Rank #1 Averaged Votes: 7.36 per Round, Rank #2 Highest Vote in a Single Option: 14 (Round 10), Rank #2 Highest Vote Total: 16 (Round 9), Rank #1 Highest Vote Share: 84.2% (Round 9), Rank #1 Average Vote Share: 36% (202.1% over 11 rounds), #2 Option Stats Earliest Win: Risqué (Round 9), Rank #8 Biggest Win: Naked (14 Votes), Rank #2 Most Voted for Option: Naked (35 Votes over 10 Rounds), Rank #4 SFW/Risque/Naked Split: 22%/35%/43%, Rank #7/#4/#2 --Notable Accomplishments--Season 1 Wallpaper AoH Round 11, January 2019 - Ultimate Holder of both AoH and Overall "Most Votes in a Single Round" Records (16 votes) - Most votes in the AoH Season 1 (81 Votes) and Highest Average AoH Vote Share (36%) - First woman to get to 15+ Votes in a Round (Round 9) beWilder's Wildest! Ivy was selected as on of the 10 AoH contestants for beWilder's Wildest! 2018 and was one of a total of 20 girls to take part. She failed to make it past the Preliminary Rounds and was one of the 12 girls to be eliminated n the first stage of the contest. She ended the contest in 12th Place out of 20, taking in 11 votes over the 4 Preliminary rounds.beWilder's Wildest! 2018 Closing Ceremony, February 2019 Patreon Posts * Ivy headline the post "November Brings Natasha""November Brings Natasha" AoH Handover Development Post, November 2018, the handover post to give back development to Agents of Heels for the month. It was her first public appearance on the page, more than 10 months since her first appearance in game. She was pictured holding an bullet inscribed with "Mission #2" while blowing a kiss. The picture was posted to DeviantArt where it became one of the top uploads for the beWilder profile at that time. * Ivy also shared a handover post to Noemi's Toscana Rebirth with for it's v0.5 in May 2019Handover to NTR Development Post, May 2019. She was seen in Easy Street Yoga warming up with a long leg stretch, while Kelsey Matthews approached with a hidden gun, a humorously sinister play on the NTR girl's competitive and self absorbed nature with a title "Get Your Own Spotlight, Capiche?". Appearances Canonical * Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Appendix References Category:AoH Characters Category:New York City Characters __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Scientist Characters